Cantasia- Part 1: The Gauntlet
This is the beginning of our journey through the wonderful world of Cantasia, and it all started with a gauntlet. Detective Jones and Vice Officer Frank Drake went out to investigate the strange disappearances of multiple people through out Centrus City. Officer Drake claimed that they were all happening in the same place. When Detective Jones and Officer Drake arrived at the location- an empty alleyway in the middle of the street they were ambushed by Yura wielders armed with artifacts that knocked them both out. Meanwhile, as Goker was approaching a bar she noticed a man sneaking around the back of it. When she followed him into the window through the bathroom she witnessed him kill someone and was put to sleep herself with a tranquilizer dart. The man, followed by many other Yura wielders smashed down the doors of the bar and knocked out all the patrons- Including Light, Velaska, Vincent, Brook, Lord Tanner, Lord Walter, and Pyce. The group was awoken to find themselves inside a Jade cage with Detective Jones and two preteens- Zak Green and Zel-Rune. Jones explained to the group that whoever did this to them was the leader of the Yura supremacy which was infamous in Centrus City, and that they were tools that the leader could use so that they could absorb their Maya using a strange gauntlet. Jones explained that he already had his Maya taken, and they just took Officer Frank. He goes on to say that when they come back they should escape- and in the mean time get to know each other. When everyone was well acquainted two guards came in with Frank, who had a black eye, and as they opened the door to throw him in Jones rushed the guards as everybody else exited the cage and attacked them. Once the guards were finished Zak, Rune, and Frank already went on ahead to get their supplies. Jones led everyone to the room where their weapons and supplies were. When they entered the room they found Zak Rune and Frank on the ground. Zak and Rune have been shot but Frank had no visible wounds at all. The group took care of the Yura wielders that shot the two boys and they went to the other side of the room to get their supplies. While everyone was gathering their belongings Jones suddenly realized something and connected a few odd things about Frank. By then it was already too late, Frank had summoned an artifact similar to that of a gauntlet with multiple colored gems in them. Frank trapped the group in a cube with light magic and showing the strength he has gained by stealing countless other Mayas he hits the group with lightning and fire maya from all sides. As he attacks the group with his powers, he explains to them that his ability was given to him by someone with white hair and he wanted to purge and cleanse Maya users because Maya users destroyed his village in the badlands before the War of Zel. While the group was being attacked by Frank, Zak stood up despite his wounds and made Frank lose concentration as a white figure appeared and punched Frank hard before Zak collapsed again. It was a tough battle for the group, with Light and Velaska distracting Frank with their attacks as Pyce, Goker attacked him directly and Brook delivered the final blow and sent him flying through the wall and landing on a police car as Chief Derus had just made it to the scene and began fighting against Frank's many followers and arresting them. When Frank landed on the squad car, the Maya he stole was returned to the original wielders.When Frank landed on the squad car, all the Maya wielders had regained their use of Maya including Jones. Derus had also saw a white haired figure standing on top of the building they were in before they disappeared. While everyone was recuperating, Pyce began to explain that Frank's powers were an Awakened ability. Lord Tanner seemed to also know of Awakening and implored Pyce to stop talking. Jones and Derus then drove back to the station with Tanner and Walter and they began to explain to them that Awakening was a way for Yura and Maya users to excel beyond normal feats and unleash their inner power. Jones thought for a moment and remembered that Frank said that someone had gave him his Awakened abilities- which meant there was probably someone out there who was able to Awaken someone's power. Meanwhile, someone was already planning their next move.. Cantasia- Part 2: The Stone Category:Plot